


The Pregnancy Pack

by JjDunn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Getting Together, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjDunn/pseuds/JjDunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been captured and being held hostage in an old prison on River road an hour from Beacon HIlls.  One by one the females of the pack are captured and taken to Stiles for him to get pregnant.  What is the ulterior motive?  Why do they want all of these children from Stiles?  What is so special about Stiles DNA that the hunters want it?  The last one will be Derek who somehow gets Stiles pregnant, what??  A story of how the two packs make the pregnancy pack, the Mc Call pack and the Hale pack joining forces and become one, and Stiles learning about his magical heritage and what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pregnancy Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tagged everything if not let me know and I will add them in. It's non con because obviously they are all being forced to make a choice, even though there really is no choice.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes. He blinks them rapidly to bring the room into focus. It’s been awhile since he was last kidnapped, so he’s a bit rusty at this. Two years he thinks since he last was tied down to something. He wonders what it is that the supernatural community sees in him that screams “ooh look let’s take him, he looks like a good victim to take hostage today”. He chuckles to himself, more like “ooh look fresh bait”. He was getting really sick of being in this position. 

He would have asked Scott to turn him two years ago, but Derek had made a good point. How often did he think he would be taken hostage if they could cage him in with a little bit of mountain ash or wolfsbane. Being a wolf wouldn't take the hunter’s urge to take him away, if anything it would probably make it worse because other Alpha’s would take one good whiff of his ‘eau de Stiles’ and want it for themselves. Stiles asked Derek what he meant and Derek blushed, but remained quiet. 

The sheriff had come rushing in and demanded answers about what had happen, who did this to him, and who he needed to arrest. Derek and slipped away during the confusion and Stiles didn't get a chance to get an answer out of him. Typical, just when Stiles had him cornered to get some information out of him something interrupted. Just call him boy interrupted, ha!!  
So back to the room at large, Stiles took a look around. It was bare with a side table next to him, a single chair at the end of the bed, a plain stainless-steel toilet, and a single light running the length of the ceiling. He noticed the small red blinking light in the corner indicating a camera above the only door in the room. The small window that allowed in fresh air, had iron bars on it. Instead of being strapped down to the floor or a chair, this time they had him trussed up on a bare mattress. So gross, what was going to happen next? Rats running across him looking for their next meal. Stiles shuddered at just the thought. Memories of horror movies began to play in his mind.

Just when he was starting to hyperventilate a noise sounded outside of the room he was in. It sounded like a door opening and closing. The doors all sounded like metal maybe a warehouse or a prison? This was not helping to ease his mind, it’s always the wind up and the anticipation that got him in the horror films. As soon as you see the monster you can compartmentalize “oh, that’s what it is” now how do I escape? The part of where you only see a leg or a claw, yeah that’s the truly frightening part. Probably why the part in Signs with the door and the knife, yeah truly a scream worthy moment. Totally manly and gruff scream, Shut up Scott!!

The handle is jiggling and suddenly the door bangs open with a start. In comes two men dressed all in black including face masks. They are holding another hostage between them. Tied up with their hands behind their back, feet tied, and a black sack over their head. One of the men grabbed the sack and pulled it off practically yanking the hostages head with him. The other slammed the door shut. It was Mrs. Mcall. What the hell!! She looked equally mad and scared.

Stiles couldn't even shout at the men, his mouth had been duct taped shut. Guess they knew who they were dealing with after all. This didn't stop him from bouncing around on the mattress tugging at his straps and desperately trying to get loose to get to Melissa and pull her away from the goons with guns. “Really stiles, Goons” yes Derek!! His inner monologue was running rampant, he wondered how long he’d been here and when he’d had his last dosage of Adderall. 

The taller of the two men turned and pointed his MK14 at Stiles and motioned for him to sit still. The other stocky guy practically threw Melissa at him and they both turned and walked out the door. Great, now what. Melissa pulled the duct tape off his face carefully and asked him if he was alright.

“Yea, what the hell is happening” Stiles whispered furiously. Melissa had gone to work trying to release Stiles from his binds. “I can’t get these open, they are leather and locked into place. Without a knife or something to pry them with, I can’t get them off” Melissa softly spoke. Damn her nurse’s bedside she was trying to make him feel better about it, even though it wasn't either of their faults. 

“Do you know why we are here or what they want? How are you here? Is there anyone else here? Does Scott know we are missing?” Stiles asked in quick succession. “I don’t know what they want or even how we got here. I was walking out of the hospital and next thing I know a bag is over my head and I’m being dumped into a van and driven here, wherever here is. I don’t know if anyone else is here from the pack, but I heard a lot of yelling coming from down one of the halls. I think we aren't the only one’s here. Scott had just called a pack meeting to get everyone to Derek’s loft because he said you didn't show up for lunch today. When he want to your place, your jeep door was unlocked and partially opened with your wallet on the ground next to it. I think they grabbed you the same as me. I wasn't knocked out or anything, but we were driving for a while maybe an hour. The only thing I can think of that’s this far away that would look like this is that old prison that shut down about ten years ago. It was supposedly bought right away, but nothing ever happened with it. Just the fence was turned electric, reinforced the barbed wiring on the top, and a bunch of keep out signs were put up. Everyone thought it would stay a prison and then nothing. No one came or went, just a single guard at the front gate and it looked like it closed up shop. I haven’t even thought about it in years. I wonder if this is owned by the hunters. Oh, God how many people have been locked up here and we didn't even know about it.” Melissa got that panicked look in her eye like she was thinking of all the people who had potentially suffered here.

“Shh, it’s ok Mrs. McCall we are going to be rescued. Scott always finds us when we go missing even if it’s cause we fell asleep while watching Star Wars instead of meeting the pack to go mini golfing.” Stiles soothed. At Melissa’s smirk, Stiles stated “It was one time, alright don’t judge me! “

Melissa turned and looked around the room doing the same assessment Stiles did when he woke up. She moved the end table to just below the window and stepped up on it. “What do you see?” Whispered Stiles. “Nothing much, just a brick courtyard and some guards on the rooftops” I think this is the Prison, I can see the barbed wire fence in the distance.” Melissa stepped of the piece of furniture and put it back into place. She sat down on the edge of the bed and checked Stiles over for any injuries and looked into his eyes to judge his pupil dilation. “Looks like they gave you a mild sedative and it’s wearing off. Judging by the scrapes on your hands, you probably put up a fight. “ She gave him a small smile. “Well I try to not go willingly when someone gets in their head to take me away from my jeep, what can I say I’m funny that way” Stiles snarked at her.

The light on the camera turned green and a voice came over the intercom. “Good to see your awake and in good spirts Mr. Stilinski. Now we can get started. In the drawer of the nightstand you will find one item. It’s an unopened condom. Now you are either going to use this item and go hungry tonight or you can trade this item for your meal. It’s your choice, either way. If you choose to use the item you will be given one meal. If you choose to not use the item and trade it, you will be given two meals. If you choose not to trade the item and not to have sex you will be given no food, no water, and we will send in one of the hunters to do it for you. It’s your choice. Choose wisely Mr. Stilinski, you have one hour to decide. The light goes back to red and the microphone turns off.

“What” splutters Stiles? “He wants us to do what?” Melissa looks pale and stares at the drawer. “I can’t believe these are our choices, what the hell does he want out of this?”  
“I can’t do any of these” Stiles shouts at the little red light. She’s my brother’s mother, my alpha’s mom. No way in hell” Stiles is frantically trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs and is beginning to have an panic attack. Melissa goes from silent to nurse in .2 seconds flat. “Stiles honey, breathe. Take a breath with me, come on you can do it. Just one, two, three!! Again one, two, three.” Melissa has put her hand on his chest and moved her face next to his hand so he can feel the breath going in and out on his fingers. He is slowly starting to calm and breathe shallow breaths in. “That’s it, there you go you are doing great” Melissa looks back at the drawer, then the light, and then the locked door to the room. “Right, ok Stiles I’m not really hungry I ate just before I left the hospital, however you are coming down from the meds so you need something in your stomach. We will use the condom, get the meal, and get you something into your stomach.” Melissa reaches into the drawer like a woman on a mission.

“Wait, Mrs. Mc Call We can’t do this, there is no way I can do this. I call you Mama Mc Call to Scott all the time. I haven’t even done this with very many people yet, just Malia and a few others freshman year of college. I can’t even think of this being an option we have to go with” Stiles cries out scooting away from her as much as he can on the mattress.  
“Stiles, first off start calling me Melissa, I don’t think this is going to work if you call me Mrs. Mc Call it gives me all kinds of heebee Jeebees to hear that out of your mouth right now. Second, it’s either with or without the condom. I’m not going with option three where a hunter does it. Who knows how rough they will get just to prove a point and where he’s been. I’ve at least seen your test results after each time you came in and demanded I give you one. I know you are clean Stiles. Now I get that this is going to be uncomfortable and I don’t think either one of us is going to like it very much, but it’s the lesser of two evils. Please, I don’t think I can do this without you. I know it’s not just sex Stiles, but we are pack and pack does anything for each other right?”

Stiles eyes are huge, but he nods quietly. “Ok, he breaths. Ok, you will have to help me I can’t do anything like this”  
Melissa slips off her shoes and her scrub pants so she is just standing there in her underwear and top. She moves to the bed and starts to unbuckle Stiles belt. Stiles squirms, and has trouble sitting still. “Stiles I can’t do this if you make it difficult” Melissa quietly admonishes. “I’m sorry Melissa, this is just so weird. Talk to me or something distract me from what is going on. Tell me about the muscle groups of the ear or something” Stiles begs.

Melissa chuckles, “I think I need to get you moving in the up direction and I don’t think talking about ear muscles is going to achieve that, do you?” While he is talking she manages to unbuckle the jeans, slide the zipper down, and slip his pants down past his upper thighs when he lifts his but to help her.  
Stiles laughs a little, “You don’t know that. I might have an ear fetish and this will get me going” Melissa has used this distraction with him to climb up and straddle his thighs.  
“I’m going to start this Stiles, if it’s easier for you picture me as someone else. Close your eyes and think of whomever you would rather be doing this with. I won’t take offense, I may even do that for myself. Melissa says shyly. “Oh, if only it were that easy. Unfortunately you are the wrong gender for what I really want.” Stiles answers back a little breathily because Melissa has grabbed his boxers and is moving them down his hips. His cock springs back against his stomach and has traitorously decided it’s up for whatever shenanigans are going to be going down right now regardless of who it is.

Melissa reaches out and cautiously grabs hold of his dick and begins to move her hands up and down, slightly tugging on the up to help bring him to full attention. Her other hand snakes down and cradles his balls in her right hand. Fondling them and rolling them over in her fingers. Stiles closes his eyes and leans back “I didn’t realize you were left handed until just know Melissa. How could I have never noticed that over all these years” Melissa snorts with a mischievous smile “I don’t think it’s ever come up” As she says this she pulls up on his almost full size member. Stiles eyes fly open “That’s a terrible pun, I thought I only made the puns in this pack” “Don’t worry Stiles, You can make all the puns the next time, I promise to make this good for both of us”  
After Melissa has him hard and ready, she rips open the condom and slips it on to his waiting cock. Moving up his legs, Melissa places her hand on his stomach and uses it to leverage herself up. She is hovering over him with just the tip pressed to her entrance. “Are you ready Stiles?” She asks her eyes are practically slits as she peers down at him. “Yea, I’m ready go” he says. He bucks up just as she sinks down making them both punch a breath out. “Oh, that’s just oh” They still for just a second taking in what just happened. Melissa begins to move up and down slowly starting to get the motion going. “It’s been too long, I haven’t done this in almost 10 years. Why did I ever stop? That’s so good” Melissa is moving faster now getting the rhythm of it. Stiles wonders with some odd part of his brain if it’s really like riding a bike and you never forget. Stiles, for the first time in life, is unable to speak. He knows he should say something or being doing something to make this easier on her but he really just can’t. He moves when she moves, breathes when she breathes, speeds up when she does. He follows her lead and lets her run the show. Who is he kidding, she was always running the show. Stiles is just along for the ride, or well she’s the one riding but whatever.  
The pace has moved to a frantic speed. Melissa has reached down between them and is moving them quickly over her clit. Stiles glances down and realizes she isn’t shaved like the younger girls do, but she is trimmed and kept neat. Interesting he thinks, wonder how she likes it with someone who is completely shaved. Somehow Melissa must be reading his mind because her next words are “It feels so good, you’re so smooth. I never knew it could feel like this, thought it was only done like that in porn.” Melissa and Stiles move faster and faster to a fevered pitch, Stiles is ready. He’s not a kid anymore he holds it till he feels her clenching him. She is ready to tip over, she just needs the extra push. He waits till she’s on the down motion and bucks up with a roll this catches her at just the right angle hitting the elusive G-spot. It does the trick she is clenching hard almost painful on him, he continues to thrust into her it pushing her up with his body moving in and out while she is in the throes of her orgasm. He makes it just a few thrusts before he is crying out her name from his own crash into oblivion. “Melissa” She has moved with him milking him to the last shudder.

Collapsing in on them, Melissa lays down on his chest panting from the exertion. Stiles, she breathes. It takes them a few minutes to come back to themselves. Melissa moves up and off of him, grabbing the condom just getting ready to tie it off. The light goes green. Thank you Mrs. Mc Call and Mr. Stinlinski. Your meal will be delivered right away. Place the used condom on the tray when you get your food and push it back out through the door.

“Why, what do you want it for” Stiles croaks out. Melissa is waiting on the answer as well.

“If you aren’t going to get her pregnant like we want Stiles, we will use it somewhere else. We have already checked her records and she is still fertile and able to have children. This is what we want. If you won’t do it, we will use your sperm with another one of our willing or not so willing participants. The voice answered back.

Melissa takes one look at Stiles and sees his mortified face and then shrewdly looks at the voice box. “What is your purpose in this?”  
“Don’t worry, all will be revealed in due time”  
Melissa takes a look at the condom in her hand and then glances around the room. In one fell swoop she empties the contents down the drain in the center of the room and rips the condom. You won’t be taking anything from him. 

The voice chuckles, have it your way. No food tonight. We will try this again tomorrow, your choice again. The door on the bottom of the main door opens and a tray with two water bottles is shoved in. They are unopened, but that doesn’t mean anything. They could be drugged or they could just be so they hydrate and do it again tomorrow.  
Melissa looks at Stiles and says “I’m sorry I don’t know why they are doing this but I’m not letting them steal this from you. Are you ok?” Stiles looks at her with anguish in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Melissa, I don’t know either. You should have just given it to them, I don’t want this for you either” Melissa sighs and walks over to side of the bed crawling up next to him. Don’t worry Stiles, Scott will find us and then we will make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it's worth continuing. Each chapter will include a new pack member. I've also never written smut so suggestions and hints will be helpful.


End file.
